Rock Me, Mama
by youaremyremedy
Summary: When you think there's nothing left for you at home, what do you do? You make a new life. This is a complete A/U love story based on Meredith's recent move down the east coast. I'm absolutely terrible at writing summaries, so give it a shot and let me know what you think! Rated M for Language
1. Wagon Wheel

_Headin' down south to the land of the pines,  
_ _I've been thumbin' my way into North Caroline,  
_ _Starting up the and pray that I see headlights,  
_ _I made it down the coast in seventeen hours,  
_ _Picking me a bouquet of Dogwood flowers,  
_ _And I've been a-hoppin' for Raleigh,  
_ _I can see my baby tonight_

Nothing was better than a fresh start. She needed it. There were things that happened in her life that she just could not come to terms with in any way anymore. She didn't want to say she was running away. Okay. Maybe part of her was running away, but there was nothing to follow her. She was just a twenty-two year old in search of a new home to focus her career as a writer. That was it.

Blasting her music, in her tiny electric blue coupe, Meredith Grey pulled over to stretch her legs. She had been in the car since two am, as soon as she finished her last shift in her home state of New Jersey. Meredith walked over to the scenic view and almost lost her breath. She was staring into straight beauty. "Excuse me?"

The blonde spun around so fast, her hair twirled in front of her face. No. Now. Now she was staring into the beauty. "Y-Yes?"

"You popped your tire when you pulled in the parking spot. Knowing this area, I'm thinking you hit a nail," This stranger was absolutely breath taking. He had such dark brown, almost black hair, pushed back and to the side. His eyes matched the color of the ocean. In a tank top, she could see the outline of his muscles. "I uh, can help you, if you have a spare?"

Meredith shook her head, realizing she was just staring straight into his soul. "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I've been driving straight for eight hours. My spare is in the trunk," She paused, "Under all my luggage."

"Well, let's get started then," This stranger flashed his perfect smile at her.

 _Running from the cold up in New England,  
_ _I was born to be a fiddler in an old time string band,  
_ _My baby plays a guitar, I pick a banjo now,  
_ _Oh, north country winters keep a-getting me down,  
_ _Lost my money playing poker so I had to leave town,  
_ _But I ain't turning back to living that old life no more,  
_ _So rock me momma like a wagon wheel,  
_ _Rock me momma any way you feel,  
_ _Hey momma rock me_

In the thirty minutes it took to unload Meredith's trunk, she had learned this stranger was twenty-six, lived in the outer banks, as well, and his name was Derek Shepherd. His name was even amazing. "You sure brought a lot for vacation, my friend."

"Oh, I'm not vacationing," Meredith shut her trunk, turning around. "I'm moving here."

"Ah," A smile spread across Derek's lips. "That makes much more sense, then."

"Yeah," She laughed, twisting her watch around in place. There was a moment of silence before Meredith broke it. "Can I pay you for helping me? I think I have some cash left over from the tolls."

"Definitely not," Derek shook his head. "Let me tell you what. When I run into you one night, you can buy me a drink."

She smiled, "That sounds perfect."

"Well, I'll let you get to moving again. It was a sure pleasure to meet you, Ms. Meredith Grey."

"You as well," She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear before stepping back into her car. She took a deep breath. Meredith could just not stop smiling.

 _So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
_ _Rock me momma any way you feel  
_ _Hey momma rock me  
_ _Oh, rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
_ _Rock me momma like a south bound train  
_ _Hey, hey momma rock me_


	2. Shut Me Up

"Okay, so you met the love of your life, so you say. He fixed your tire, which is the start of little adult film, if you know what I mean, and you didn't get his number? What are you thinking?"

"Obviously, I wasn't. Maybe he was just being nice," Meredith talked on her cellphone to her best friend back home. She had finally pulled into the driveway of her new apartment. She almost ran to the beach in five seconds.

"Or maybe you are still as blind as you used to be," Cristina Yang smirked. "On a Jersey note, Adam's been hounding me about you."

"Okay, well this has taken an unfortunate turn of events," Meredith shook her head. "I wrote him a very detailed letter about why I'm leaving and why I left him. Just don't feel obligated to talk to him about anything." She stated calmly.

"Hey, dude. I am just the messenger," Meredith could see Cristina lifting her hands up in defense. "Why don't you go get moved in and call me later. I'll be down in a few days."

"Wait, what?" Meredith almost dropped her phone into the blue water. "What are you talking about."

"You know I don't do surprises, Mer. I'm coming down in a week. Okay, bye."

Before Meredith could even begin to mutter a response, Cristina had hung up already. She shook her head before taking a deep breath and heading into the rest of her life. This wasn't going to be too bad at all. Meredith was going to like it here.

 _I can't get you off the tip of my tongue,  
_ _You're running through my head again,  
_ _Like one of those summer sing-a-long songs,  
_ _I play you once and you're just stuck 'em in,  
_ _I'm either talkin' about ya or thinkin' about ya,  
_ _Or runnin' my mouth about bein' without ya to all my friends_

"I'm telling you, man, she was gorgeous!" Derek Shepherd laid on his bed, tossing a football high into the air. "I could have tackled her right there."

Mark Sloan, Derek's best friend, since either of them could remember shook his head. "So, why didn't you get her number? Oh! Maybe its because you've been banging that server for six months."

"Jesse?" Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't hung out with her in a month. She started dating one of those annoying jet ski guys."

"Oh, crickey, man!" Mark did his best imitation of the Australian man Derek was speaking of. "That's why you've been so uptight. So, you're fucking single, met a hot girl on the side of the road, _changed_ her tire, and left? Are you sure you like girls?"

Derek paused before chucking his football right into Mark's chest. "I'm going to be late for work." He walked into his bathroom and pulled on his tan Bahamian shirt. That was the only thing he hated about his job. The uniform was killer.

"And killing it in the tiki shirt!" Mark called after Derek as he started to walk out of his room.

"Hey, I got something for you," Derek was digging into his pocket and pulled out his hand with his middle finger up. "See you at eleven."

"Bye, princess!"

Derek shook his head before walking out of his house. He was brought to the island three years ago when his father was shot. Everything at home was entirely too familiar. It had brought back too many memories for any of his family to stay, so his mother took all his four sisters up to New York and Derek decided to move south to the beach.

 _Shut me up by showing up  
_ _With strawberry stuff on your lips you know I like so much  
_ _Just a little kiss will do the trick  
_ _Give me something else to do with my lips  
_ _Cause I go on and on when you're gone  
_ _You're the only one who can shut me up_

After a three-hour nap and a lot of manual labor, Meredith had finally brought all of her belongings into the house. She figured she had enough of moving for the day. After taking a long hot shower and getting ready, she would head into her new job to speak with her manager. They drive was only about ten minutes. She parked across the street and headed into the beautiful restaurant. It was two levels, with an additional dining area on the deck that covered the North Carolina sound. There were three bars. It was just great perfection. "Hi! Is Billy here today. My name's Meredith-"

"Yeah, his office is right through there. He's waiting for you," The hostess waved her off, while looking down at her cell phone.

Meredith didn't bother saying thank you as she followed the rude hostess' directions and knocked on the wooden door. "Come in! Ah, Meredith, I presume? Welcome to the family!" Her new boss was cheerful and had a long beard. She kind of just assumed this was Santa Claus' day job. "Listen. I know we talked about you starting next week, but I had a bartender quit today. How do you feel about working outside tonight?"

"I-"

"I know you've been traveling and probably would love to sleep, but I have you out there with my best guy. He wont let you fail. It shouldn't be too busy tonight. Let me go grab him!"

"Okay, then," Meredith said after he left the room. She was going to say yes regardless considering she had one hundred dollars in her pocket.

"Meredith, I'd like you to meet my guy, Derek. Derek, this is the new bartender I was telling you about." Meredith's heart dropped when she spun around.

"Ah," Derek smiled from cheek to cheek. "We meet again. Come on, girl, let's make you some money."

"Well," Meredith looked at her new boss, "I guess I have no choice now. Show me your ways, Mr. Shepherd."

Derek had to bite his tongue on that comment. He grabbed a shirt, alike with his, and tossed it to her. "Change into that and I'll meet you outside."

"Aye-aye, Captain," As soon as the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted it. "Yeah, I gonna…" Meredith headed to the bathroom. "Aye-Aye? You're an idiot, Meredith."

 _Hot tire guy? Bartends at my job.  
_ _TRAINING ME RIGHT NOW._

 _Your life is too perfect  
_ _Cristina_

"Well, someone looks festive," Derek smirked as Meredith walked behind the bar. He passed her a small pink cup and tapped the lip against her cup. "Just a little pre-workout. Gets the juices flowing."

Meredith raised an eyebrow at him, but took it back regardless. She followed Derek's lead by tossing it into the garbage. "I'll have you know, Jose was my boyfriend all through high school."

"I think we're going to get along just perfectly, Meredith."

 **Authors Note:** Hey, Y'all. So this piece of work is my new baby. It's going to start very fast paced and lovey-dovey, but bare with me. I have ideas with this one. It also has some true events in correlation with my own life and choices, so please treat her nicely. Love all of you, my awesome nerds! Chris


	3. Country Boy

**A/N: Hey, y'all. This is something I had started a while ago, but haven't posted much. In the wake of the winter finale, I think a light-hearted story is what is needed. At least what I need. I haven't had so much fun writing a piece, so If you enjoy this type, enjoy x.x.x**

 _Country boy, ain't got no shoes,  
_ _Country boy, ain't got no blues,  
_ _Well, you work all day while you're waitin' to  
_ _play In the sun and the sand, with a face that's tan,  
_ _But at the end of the day, when your work is done,  
_ _You ain't got nothin' but fun_

"How drunk are you?" Derek held a bottle of Jameson next to Meredith's empty shot glass. "Or do you just smile like that all the time? Because I could definitely get used to something like that." It was around one o'clock in the morning. Meredith had just gotten done and decided on a drink before she would head home for the night.

"I'm just a naturally happy person, Derek," She smiled at him. That statement was actually a lie. She hadn't smiled this much in a very long time. "A happy person who loves Jameson."

"Well, okay then," He smiled back, pouring out another double shot for her. "What the fuck happened to eleven o'clock?" Derek looked over at his best friend, who pulled a chair up next to Meredith's.

"He's so controlling, isn't he?" Mark smiled at the tiny blonde girl. "Mark Sloan, douchebag's roommate and you are?"

"Meredith Grey."

"Well, Meredith, did my rude roommate invite you to our little after hours shindig? I bet he didn't. So rude," Mark clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"He did, but I declined," Meredith broke out in a smile. "I just moved here today, blew a tire out, where I had to deal with this controlling, rude guy." Meredith turned her gaze to Derek with a smirk.

"Oh, _shit,_ " Mark laughed, tossing back the shot that had appeared in front of him. "You're the jersey girl, huh?"

"You told your friends about me?" Meredith giggled. "Okay, I'll come by for a little bit. But, I'm going home to change first." She stood up slowly. "What do I owe you, Derek?"

"I got you this time. I'll text you my address," He winked as Meredith grabbed her keys and headed towards her car.

"Okay, I was all for this whole thing, but you know the rules, Shepherd," Mark narrowed his eyes at Derek. "No labels."

"I just met the girl, man. Relax," Derek started to close down the bar. "How many people are at the house right now?"

"Like twenty, so I'm just gonna go be responsible. See you soon!" Mark laughed before running off as well.

 _But at the end of the day, when your work is done,  
_ _You ain't got nothin' but fun_

Why was this so hard right now? Meredith never had a problem picking out an outfit. She got home twenty minutes ago and was just staring into her closet.

 _I'm leaving Sunsets now. See you soon?  
_ _Derek_

 _Yup!_

Meredith pulled on a pair of black jean short. She was at a surf shop earlier and found a nice beach like top. It was cropped, but full of colors, so she figured she might as well try that on for size. "It's almost two Meredith, it doesn't really matter what you wear. And now you're talking to yourself."

She shook her head before running out the door. Meredith's fingers were tapping along the steering wheel, when she pulled along the house. She stepped out of the car as Derek pulled up. "You look amazing," He smiled. "Follow me to my humble abode."

"As you wish," Meredith followed him up the back deck, two flights. "There are so many steps everywhere in this state."

"Hurricane's darlin'," Derek opened his back door. "Ignore any comments Mark may make to you, he's harmless, but drunk."

"Like what?"

Derek paused, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. "Things he may say pushing for you and I to… nevermind." He shook his head. Now he was the ass.

"It's okay," she giggled, following him towards the kitchen. "You got me drunk at work by the way."

"Me?" Derek placed his hand on his chest, shocked. "I did no such thing! Welcome to Sunsets." Meredith took the beer and shot Derek had handed to her. "You kicked ass tonight, by the way. You might have to always be my partner in crime."

"I'll cheers you to that," Meredith tipped her head back, stifling a cough. "You guys like double shots down here, don't you?"

"Double the shot, double the fun," Mark popped up out of nowhere. "Let's do a round, in honor of Derek _actually_ bring a girl home. A hot girl, at that. Cheers." Mark raised his shot glass, and the two followed suit.

Derek grazed Meredith's side as he placed his shot glass down. "I told you," He whispered in her ear. "Want to see the house?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go."


	4. Sparks Fly

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
_ _And I'm a house of cards  
_ _You're the kind of reckless  
_ _That should send me runnin'  
_ _But I kinda know that I won't get far  
_ _And you stood there in front of me  
_ _Just close enough to touch  
_ _Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
_ _What I was thinking of_

The sounds and feel of the waves crashing right before her feet was intoxicating. The smell of this town was unbelievable. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything in like five minutes."

Meredith giggled. Yes, she was definitely feeling the whiskey at this point. "No, I'm perfect. How can you just not stare at this all the time? It's so beautiful."

Derek looked at her, "I definitely could." He paused, "That was so cheesy. I'm sorry," He laughed.

Meredith scrunched her nose up. From the moonlight, she could see the perfect outline of Derek's face; his chin, his cheekbones, his lips. She felt herself gravitating towards him, but took a long sip of her beer to stop the inevitable. "We should probably go back inside right? Make sure Mark isn't burning the house down?"

"Probably," He chuckled, helping her to her feet. "Be used to being covered in sand all the time. You can live in Collington and still be covered."

"I can get used to that," Meredith new should looked so weird smiling all the time. She just couldn't help it. She knew happy looked good on her. "Tell me that clock is wrong."

"Jersey, you're going to have to get used to the beach life," Mark sat down on the couch across from Meredith and Derek with his flavor of the week. "We drink until five, sleep until two, work at six and do it all over again."

"Why didn't I move here sooner?" Meredith raised her beer up before tossing the rest of it back. "I should really be going to bed though, so I think I'll be heading out now."

"Are you okay to drive?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm good, I promise," Meredith smiled. "Mark, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around." Derek had insisted on walking Meredith to her car. She had gotten into the drivers seat and he was leaning against the open door. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for everything."

"Of course," He smiled. "Text me when you make it home. Goodnight." Derek shut Meredith's car door and headed back upstairs when she had pulled off. "Damn."

"You're love struck, man," Mark shook his head. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," He shrugged. "I'm not love struck. She's a very nice girl, who I'd happen to like to see again. That's it. Goodnight!" Derek headed into his bedroom.

 _Drop everything now,  
_ _Meet me in the pouring rain,  
_ _Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
_ _Take away the pain  
_ _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

This place kept getting better and better. Meredith woke up to the beautiful sound of the ocean and little children running around and laughing. Nothing could be wrong with this place. She jumped when there was an extremely loud noise coming from under her pillow. Only slightly concerned, she reached to answer her cell phone. "Oh, my god, Cristina. I am in love," Meredith smiled.

"You met him yesterday. Please don't make me come down there now to kick your ass, because I can't afford to get fired from my job right now."

"Not with Derek! With this place," She yawned. "Oh, my god what time is it? No, it's seriously amazing. I don't know why I didn't move here earlier."

Cristina shook her head, "It's noon, you degenerate. Listen, I have to get back to work. Let me know when the wedding is."

"I hate you," Meredith hung up her phone, then she twisted around to look out the window. _How's the move going?_ Meredith looked around her empty room and bit her lip. She probably should start unpacking and settling in.

 _Zero Motivation ):_

 _Can I come help?  
_ _Derek_

She stared at her phone for a moment. Derek coming over to help her unpack couldn't be the worst of things. It could actually make it fun. She sent back a simple text with her address before her phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Did you really think you could move down the coast and not fucking tell me, Meredith? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Adam. I clearly told you that I have a restraining order against you and-"

"No, bitch. You don't leave me. Do you think a restraining order is going to stop me from getting what I deserve? It's just a piece of paper, baby girl. I told you, you don't leave me."

"Goodbye, Adam. Do not contact me again," Meredith hung up her phone and felt her heart start racing. Adam was her ex-boyfriend, and hearing his voice was enough for her to slip into an anxiety attack. She jumped up and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "You're okay, Meredith. It's all okay."

The pacing started. Then, the knock on her door came.

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._


	5. Move

_Mama packed y'all up and moved you to the south  
_ _Backed a U-Haul cross a one-tree yard  
_ _To a tin roof shotgun house  
_ _You didn't know nobody, didn't talk too much  
_ _Had a rocking little body with a yankee strut_

"Oh, my god," Meredith started laughing hysterically. Derek looked up from attempting to put together a desk on the floor. "Nope, you are not allowed to see freshman high school Meredith, yet." She pulled the picture against her chest.

"Oh, come on," Derek smiled, jumping on Meredith's bed, across from her. "Let me see. How can you say no to this smile."

Meredith bit her lower lip, slowly. "That's not fair! Okay, fine."

Meredith studied Derek's face as he looked at her old high school pictures. "You know what? The pink, black, and blonde hair? I like it. You should bring it back." Derek ruffled her hair. "Sexy."

"And if by that, you mean terrible? Yes. I was terrible as a child," Meredith shook her head, moving to half lay down in her bed. "Are we done yet? I'm hungry."

Derek looked at her with an amused look on his face. "Well, I'd say we're about done. That desk however, that I'm going to have to come back to," He smiled.

"Sweet," Meredith jumped up. "If I had food, or uh, knew how to cook, I would totally do that." She giggled. "I kind of lack in that department."

Derek shrugged, "That's okay. Are you working tonight?"

"Nope! You?"

"My only day off," He smiled. "Let's go to Sunset."

 _A little shy side, a little wild side  
With your long blonde hair all pulled up  
Then you got in with some southern bells  
Cut your jeans off with a rebel yell  
Learned the talk of the Bible belt  
Now, girl, I melt when you_

Derek couldn't believe how his past two days had went on. He was sitting at the bar with a girl he's never imagine meeting in his life. Her smile was so intoxicating and all he thought about was kissing her. "Shepherd!"

Derek looked up, "What?"

"Jesus, man, pay attention," Alex Karev laughed, indicating towards the shots laid out. It was early in the season, so it was very slow during lunches.

"Sorry, I was uh, thinking," Derek shook his head as they all tossed back the whiskey.

"I made him work too much today," Meredith laughed.

"He's just a bitch," Alex smirked. "We're all doing the Jolly Roger tonight? Would you like to join, Meredith?"

"What's that?"

"It's a bar all the locals go to."

"I'll pick you up," Derek smiled at her. "It's a twenty minute drive, so we might as well go together."

"Okay. That sounds fun."

 _Stars of a southern sky  
Buzz of the fire and ice  
DJ plays that throwback tune  
But I can't move when you move_

"What do you mean you didn't kiss him yet?" Cristina yelled at her best friend over the phone. "You're so lame."

Meredith was leaning against her car, "Maybe he just wants to be friends? I don't know, Cris."

"You're an idiot," She shook her head. "He's picking you up to go hang out with all his friends, he helped you unpack, he brought you to his house. Nah, he hates you, idiot."

"Are you going to stop yelling at me? Look, I gotta go. Text me!" Meredith hung up her phone, getting into Derek's car. "Hey."

"You look flustered."

Meredith could feel her face heating up, "Just my friend being an ass. She's coming down here in a few days."

"Oh, yeah? Maybe we can set Mark up."

"Cristina doesn't really go for the pretty boys. She's the type to date someone 15 years older than her." Meredith shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, you think Mark is pretty," Derek smirked.

Meredith swallowed hard, "Oh, no. I uh, I mean." She could feel her face heating up, quickly.

Derek chuckled, "I'm just kidding," He touched her hand gently, before putting it back on his gear. "Mark doesn't usually do smart girls."

"Yeah, I kind of got that vibe."

"So, Meredith," Derek glanced over. "What brings you down to North Carolina?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Something felt right about the Outer Banks. I had nothing left in New Jersey, minus Cristina. I like it here so far."

"Good."

 _Come on, I wanna see you_


	6. All About Tonight

_It's all about tonight  
Good times and the music and laughing and grooving to the band  
Everybody's getting right  
No worries we're rocking all kinds of concoctions in our hands  
Yeah tomorrow can wait 'til tomorrow  
It's all about tonight  
_

Meredith stumbled to a bar chair and couldn't stop laughing. Derek said up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I can't believe you just got me to dance in public."

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Derek smiled, ordering another round of drinks for them. "You got some moves."

"Stop," She giggled, tossing her shot back. She caught herself looking straight into his eyes. Derek was moving closer to her, until they were broken up.

"Derek! Hey!"

"Jesse," Derek faked a smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh, come on," She flipped her hair, smacking his arm. "I've been gone for a month. Didn't you miss me?"

"Jesse, this is Meredith. She's the new bartender. Jesse is our head server," Derek evaded the question.

"Hey, how are you?" Meredith smiled. Jesse rolled her eyes, storming off as Mark made his way to the bar. "I guess she didn't like me much."

"Don't take it personal. That was Derek's ex-fuck buddy. She's probably just salty," He shrugged as Derek stared at him. "Oh."

"Do you want to go outside?" Derek looked at her.

 _No worries we're rocking all kinds of concoctions in our hands  
Yeah tomorrow can wait 'til tomorrow  
It's all about tonight_

Derek couldn't help himself. They were standing facing the ocean. Derek pulled her against him, but not too aggressively. Meredith looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Derek tip her chin up and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Meredith kissed him back slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled apart, neither of them could breathe normally. "That was," Meredith bit her lip.

Derek grabbed her hips, placing her on the table. They lost all reality around them, until Meredith's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Meredith was breathless.

"Outer banks, right? That's only seven hours, baby."

"Adam, I told you to stop calling me," Meredith turned her phone off, sliding it into her pocket. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies needed," He had a small frown. "We should probably go back inside," He ran his thumb across her cheek.

"We probably should," She bit her lip. Her hands were against his chest. "I really want to kiss you again."

He smiled, "All of our coworkers are inside. I'm surprised we didn't get caught, already."

"You're right," Meredith slid off the table. Derek grabbed her hand as they headed inside.

"Hey, love birds," Alex smirked, "We're headed back to your house to after party. Close your tab."

"Do you want to come over?" Derek mumbled in her hair. "Alright, we'll meet you there."

 _Baby let's act like fools break a few rules  
Party the night away_

Meredith and Derek were the first ones to get back to the house. Derek pushed Meredith on to the counter. He kissed her deeply, his hand running through her hair. "I-I have to open," Meredith let out a moan as Derek lips made it to her neck. "Shit."

He pulled back, "You'll be there."

"Y'all put on a fucking show," Mark chuckled, dropping a 30-pack of beer onto the counter. "Please, don't fuck on the counter though."

"Oh, god," Meredith turned bright red.

Derek groaned, putting Meredith back on the ground. "Yeah, let's do some shots. You didn't invite Jesse, did you?"

"I kind of had to," Mark shrugged. "She's gonna love seeing that hickey on your neck."

Meredith's eyes went wide. "Oh, no." she smacked Derek's arm. "New job, remember?"

"I can't help it," Derek smirked, grabbing her waist.

"Ew," Mark faked a gag. "Cheers to the season, kids."


	7. Take Your Time

_And I don't wanna steal your freedom  
_ _I don't wanna change your mind  
_ _I don't have to make you love me  
_ _I just want to take your time_

Meredith jumped up when she heard her alarm going off. She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. Derek was still passed out. The door to his porch was wide open. She sat up, putting her head in her hands. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I have to go to work," She looked at him. "How do you still look good in the morning?"

He laughed, "So do you."

"False. I'm taking a quick shower." Meredith stood up. "Fuck, I forgot my work shirt. Damn it. Now, I'm going to be late on my second day."

"I have like thirty. Take one of those. I need a shower, too," He smirked at her.

"Shut up," She shook her head walking into his bathroom. Meredith was so hung over. Her head was pounding. The hot water felt so nice. As much as she enjoyed making out with Derek, that was as far as it was going to go.

Soon enough, she pulled on her work jeans and bra. Her hair would dry as soon as she walked outside. Derek was back asleep, so Meredith just straddled him. "Oh, not fair."

"You need to wake up and drive me to work," She giggled.

"Just take my car. I think I'm still wasted right now," He sat up, grabbing her tightly, and kissing her. "I came to bed an hour ago."

"Lucky for you, I can drive stick," She winked at him with a laugh before standing back up. Meredith pulled on a shirt that was entirely too big. She grabbed her belongings before grabbing Derek's keys.

"Forgetting something?"

"I don't think so," She shook her head, then started laughing. She gave him a long kiss. "I'll text you."

Meredith walked towards the front door. "You know he likes you, right?"

She jumped. "You scared the shit out of me. You know who doesn't like me, right?"

"Yeah, she just left for work," Mark shook his head. "If sure I will see you later on, Meredith."

 _I don't wanna wreck your Friday  
_ _I ain't gonna waste my lines  
_ _I don't have to take your heart  
_ _I just wanna take your time_

Meredith was leaning against the counter. It was very slow today. "Can you break a twenty, please?" Jesse rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bill. "That shirt's a little big, don't you think?"

"I don't know what your problem is with me. Do you even remember what my name is?"

"I just don't want another slut working here," She snapped, storming away.

 _How's it going?_

 _Jesse just called me a slut. Pretty awesome day_

 _What the fuck. I'm sorry_

 _It's not your fault._

It was almost the end of her shift. Meredith had a few customers, when she saw Derek sit at the bar, with sunglasses on. "Hey, you."

"You're almost done, right?" He groaned.

"Yeah," She giggled. "How are you going to work tonight?"

"I called out," He yawned. "I'm going straight into bed today. And by the face, no, I can't handle my alcohol."

She started laughing. "Oh, my god!"

"This place is entirely too bright," Cristina Yang pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head.

Meredith attacked her best friend with a tight hug. "I don't care that you don't like hugs. I'm so glad you're here!"

Cristina looked at her best friend and raised an eyebrow at her. "You finally kissed lover boy, huh? Damn, that's a bad hickey."

Meredith turned a bright shade of pink. "Hi! I'm lover boy. I also go by Derek. It's nice to meet you."

Cristina laughed, "He's cute, Mer. Good job."

"Oh, my god," Meredith shook her head. "Okay, let me run my drawer and I'll be back."

Cristina sat next to Derek, "You'll have to excuse me. I'm very, very hung over today."

"It happens to the best of us," Cristina shrugged. "Listen, don't fuck with my best friend, otherwise you're dealing with me, alright?"

He put his hands up in defense, "You kind of scare me a bit, so understood. No offense of course."

"I get that a lot."


	8. If I Told You

"Oh, Meredith and I thought we were such badasses in high school," Cristina tossed back another shot.

"I saw the pink hair," Derek smirked at Meredith, who then, shot him a death glare. "I told you, it's sexy."

"Ew," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Thank you!" Mark laughed. "So, Cristina, ever think about moving down to the land of the pines?"

She looked at him, "No."

Meredith couldn't help but laugh. "I told you," She mumbled into Derek's ear. "Let's go out."

 _What if I told you sometimes I lose my faith  
I wonder why someone like you would even talk to me  
What if I told you there is no fixing me  
Cause everybody has already tried_

Meredith and Cristina were out dancing on the floor. Mark and Derek were watching from a far, while drinking. "There's something about her, man."

"She is pretty cool," Mark nodded. "We all come down here for a reason. Did you figure out what she's running from?"

"No, but I have a good idea," Derek sighed. "We were making out yesterday and she answered her phone. She told this guy Adam not to call her anymore and hung up. I'm pretty sure he called her another six times after that."

"And?" Mark knew when is best friend wasn't saying everything.

"She was in her bra after her shower this morning. She had a bruise in the shape of a large handprint on her lower back. She doesn't know I know."

Mark sighed, "You should bring something up."

"I'm going to tonight, or tomorrow morning." They both tossed back two more shots, each. "You're trying to get with Cristina, aren't you?"

"Of course," He chuckled. "No after party tonight."

"Nah, definitely not. Shall we join them?"

"I think so."

 _But girl if that's what this is  
I don't want to let it slip away  
No, no, no_

Meredith was on top of Derek. He had just thrown her shirt across the room. "Baby," Derek pulled back.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip.

He looked up at her, "What happened?"

Meredith was confused. "What?"

He ran his fingers over the bruise on her lower back, "You can trust me. I just want to know what happened."

"It's nothing," She looked away.

"Baby, look at me, please," Derek frowned. "We're all running from something down here. Should I be worried?"

Meredith stood up and walked outside to his private porch, closing the door. She didn't care that she was almost half naked, no houses could see her and the only access was from Derek's room.

Derek groaned, walking into the kitchen momentarily. He grabbed a water bottle, when Mark walked out of his room. "What's up, dude?"

"Pretty sure Meredith's crying on the porch."

"Ah," Mark yawned. "Tell her I said thanks for her friend."

"Yeah, not a good time, dude," Derek walked into his room and out to the porch. He sat down in the chair he had out there and Meredith sat on his lap. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking stupid," Meredith sniffled.

"I happen to think you're the farthest from stupid. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know."

"I was in a very abusive relationship. Adam. He uh, hit me, all the time. He hit me where no one could see. Cristina doesn't even know. I have a restraining order against him, but I know he'll show up here eventually. He's going to kill me."

"Okay, baby, it's okay. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Derek kissed her bare shoulder.

She nodded, quickly. "He keeps texting and calling me. I don't know what to do. I need a phone and I don't know."

Derek grabbed her cellphone from his room. "Do you trust me?"

Meredith nodded slowly. "I do." He took her phone, breaking it right in half, tossing it into the sand. "Derek, are you crazy?"

"A bit," He laughed. "I'll get you a line on my plan tomorrow."

"You're not doing that."

"I am. I don't care what happens with us. Well, I do, because I like you, but I'm not going to let him track your phone, okay? We'll figure it out."

"I like you, too."


End file.
